


Jesse, Baby

by LeftAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Eye Contact, F/M, Face Slapping, Gabriel cameo atm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mirrors, Mocking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Small Penis, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, i am SINCERELY sorry mccree lovers, improper serape usage, tags will be updated when part 2 is uploaded!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAss/pseuds/LeftAss
Summary: Jesse comes back from training one night and gets a little guilty pleasure fulfilled.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am VERY sorry to any McCree lovers out there in advance. This came to fruition out of a joke that started in [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness)’s discord, and I had to bring it to life

Jesse McCree did not expect to come home from training to see you looking like _that_. 

You were perched on the end of his bed, legs crossed, looking like an absolute snack. As he stepped inside his quarters and laid eyes on you, you made piercing eye contact with him and took a good, long drag off of one of the cigars you’d filched from his collection. Surely he wouldn’t mind. Your eyes looked daring behind a lace mask and your hair fell sleek over your shoulders.

As if that wasn’t enough, when he noticed what you were wearing, he thought his eyes were damn near going to pop out of his head. That, or he’d either have a heart attack first. You donned his combat uniform serape over an extremely scandalous set of red lingerie that did very little to keep you decent. The serape was matched by a pair of latex stiletto boots which ran all the way up to your thighs. 

And next to you sat a generous pile of both of your favorite toys.

Jesse shuddered with anticipation for what the night promised to hold.

With an extended hand, you beckoned him to stand in front of you. As soon as he got close enough, you motioned for him to get on his knees. 

“Kneel, bitch.”

As his knees hit the ground, he stared up at you with wide eyes. He was hurtling toward subspace at an alarming rate, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sure, it was nice to have a sexual encounter where he had a shred of dignity, but sometimes letting go was exactly what he needed after a week of grueling and emotionally-draining missions that went sideways more often than not. You knew this all too well.

You took another drag and leaned forward toward him, lifting his chin up with a single finger that had been manicured into a black-polished claw. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, expecting a kiss. You blew a cloud of smoke in his face instead. 

“Ma’am-” 

You rewarded him for talking out of turn with a sharp slap. His eyelashes fluttered in response and he took a small gasp. This brought a smirk to your face, knowing this was going to be a very fun night. 

Poor thing looked so needy. Too bad you planned on taking your time.

You then moved to whisper to him and dragged your lips along the shell of his ear.

“Tell me what good boys do, Jesse.” 

“Good boys don’t speak without being asked, ma’am.”

“Do you want to be a good boy, Jesse?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then strip.”

He complied, not wasting a single second. You ogled his muscles flexing while he pulled his tight compression shirt over his head. The way he was built always stood out to you – in more ways than one. He was handsome as all hell, and could charm the pants off of anyone if need be. But once the pants actually were off, well, that was entirely another story in itself. You loved Jesse, sure. You loved how he looked. 

But the poor man was the polar opposite of well-endowed otherwise. McCree was _such_ a picture of a hypermasculine casanova, he was the last person you’d expect to have such a tiny dick. 

Something else you never expected? How much he fucking _loved_ it when you humiliated him for it. 

Or how much fun you had doing so.

Once he was naked and sat back on his feet on the floor, you inched forward closer to the edge of the bed and planted your feet on either side of his knees. 

“Jesse, baby, do you want a reward tonight?” You were sure if he nodded any faster, his head would just fly off of his body. “Good. You’re going to eat me out. Work for it.”

He dove in like a man starved, nose immediately buried in your folds as he sighed. That man was an expert with his mouth. The first time you two spent the night together, he figured out everything you liked (and everything you didn’t even know you liked) in record time; ever since then, you had to admit he gave the best head you’d ever experienced, and probably would ever experience again. 

You took your time to relish the euphoria, leaning back one one arm while you continued to smoke his cigar. He sped his tongue up, circling your clit like a predator about to strike its prey. You could feel a warmth start to build up and threaten to spread through your body, so you sat up to tangle a fist in his hair to pull him off of you before he could finish you off. Not yet.

You yanked him backwards to make eye contact while you commanded him. “Put this out,” you waved the burning cigar in the air, “and come lie down. Make it fucking snappy.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy, Jesse.”

You admired his taut ass as he stood and walked to the ashtray on the bedside table and ground the cigar out. You kept his serape on, gathering it behind you as you turned around to face Jesse, now obediently sitting near the pillows.

“Jesse, baby,” you tsked. “I asked you to lie down.”

Since he didn’t seem to want to obey you, you took matters into your own hands and moved closer to him, only to push your stiletto against his chest and shove him backwards, with enough force that he bounced once his head hit the pillow. 

You were so close to your release from Jesse eating you out with fervor on his knees, and you were eager to get the show going again. You perched yourself on your knees over his face, and he was already craning his neck upwards trying to get another taste. This drew a laugh from you. The boy was fucking whipped, beyond addicted to you. 

“Jesse, be a good boy and finish me off. If I think you deserve it, you’ll get a little treat.”

He opened his mouth and began to respond, but you quickly cut him off by lowering yourself firmly on his face, giving his mouth something more important to focus on. You were teetering on the edge of impatience, and started grinding roughly on his face so he could just go _fucking faster_. To spur him along, you reached back and groped his dick. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jesse, baby, right there,” you gasped, “it’s a good thing you’re so damn good with that mouth, unlike this sad, tiny fucking excuse for a cock.” You felt him shudder underneath you as he twitched in your grip. Perfect. You were pushing all the right buttons. 

It was then that his tongue brushed the extra-sensitive spot on the underside of your clitoral hood, causing you to let out a mangled, high-pitched hybrid somewhere between a squeak and a moan while you gripped tighter on him, causing him to jump again. 

You had to abandon your tricks and lean forward to steady yourself and dig both hands into his shaggy hair, pressing down even harder on his face so you could build up to that delicious high and ride it out for all it was worth. He seemed like a man starved before, but by now he could tell you he’d wandered for 40 days and nights without food or water, and you would doubtlessly believe him. He had completely reduced you to a mess of panting and groans all while you took the pleasure all for your own on his face, before seizing up and crying out his name like a religious chant as you finally came. He refused to let up until you pulled his face away and demanded he stop. 

“Good boy, Jesse. Ready for your treat?”

He simply nodded while licking his lips, which earned a light slap to his cheeks.

“Christ, use your damn words, Jesse.”

“Y- yes, ma’am. Ma’am.”

“Good. All fours. Facing the mirror. Now.”

You turned to look at him as he scrambled. “And don’t even _think_ about moving, bitch.” 

You busied yourself sorting through the toy pile that got jostled and half knocked to the floor while you were riding Jesse’s face as if your life depended on it. You first grabbed a sleek piece of black cloth, which you walked over to Jesse with and tied over his eyes for the fun of suspense. 

After rustling around, you found the harness and the accompanying crimson-hued dildo. Bingo. You returned to the bed, readying yourself behind Jesse while you fastened the straps of the harness and positioned yourself behind him, hands roaming his toned ass, down his thighs, and back upwards. He was positively quaking, waiting for you to inch any closer to exactly where he wanted attention. You obliged, but not without a swift smack or two to the ass first.

You fished around in the remainder of the pile for your go-to bottle of lube and quickly uncapped it, drizzling a generous amount on your fingers. You left a small kiss, almost too gentle, on his left ass and circled a single finger around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing in to ease him into it. He may have enjoyed it rough, and insisted on multiple occasions that you could go faster, but you were not about to risk hurting him or, god forbid, tearing something. You also knew that being slow gave him extra time to prepare himself emotionally for whatever was about to come next, and it was a good time to have a breather. Plus, anticipation was always good for him. He was Reyes’s second-in-command, which meant he was always concerned with knowing the next twelve moves when he was on the field, and it did him good to just leave things in someone else’s hands for once. Especially if one of those hands was about to be in his ass.

“Good boy, Jesse, you’re doing so good. Relax for me, baby.” After some more prodding, he finally loosened up, and you took advantage of that moment to add in another finger, scissoring both of them inside him to open him up a little more so you could prep him enough. After you managed a third, you figured it was time to finally get on with entering him, otherwise you were sure he would combust before you could actually fuck him, which would be a god damn shame. 

You pressed closer behind Jesse, preparing to mount him from behind in a wonderfully primal way. You grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled another liberal amount on the dildo before brushing the tip against his hole, which made him whimper and rut back against you. You whispered words of encouragement to him and gently pushed in, grounding him through it by rubbing small circles on his hips with your thumbs. 

By the time you were buried to the hilt, Jesse’s breathing was labored and he clutched the sheets to the point you were afraid he might actually shred them. He gave you a small thumbs-up before he returned to grasping the bedding. This was your cue to start moving. Your hips angled back, pulling just the slightest on him as you started to thrust. You were interrupted, however, by a genius thought.

“Hold on, Jesse. Lift yourself up for me.” McCree took every ounce of strength he could muster to force himself up the closest he could get to a sitting position, and you removed the makeshift blindfold from his eyes. He took a moment to adjust to the light of the room after being left in darkness, but was caught by surprise when he noticed you tying the cloth around his wrists to act as bonds instead. You tapped on his wrists, signaling him to test the tightness. Once he confirmed he was okay, you got on with it and made up for the lost time.

You took this opportunity to speed up, holding Jesse by his hips as your thrusts became more forceful with every passing moment. He threw his head back in pleasure as you brushed against his prostate the first time, and you used that as an opening to bring your arm around his neck, holding him in a loose chokehold. 

“God, fucking look at yourself, Jess. You’re a goddamn mess.” He closed his eyes shut and groaned loudly in response. “You like this, huh? Like being fucked from behind?” Before he could answer or muster a moan in response, you snapped your hips up into him hard and he jolted, restrained against your arm. 

“You like being fucked, Jess?” _Thrust_. “Like how it feels to,” _thrust_ , “get fucked by a _real_ ,” _thrust_ , “fucking cock, huh?” He just kept his eyes shut and bounced along you as you continued to fuck him. 

You removed the crook of your elbow from his neck to grab his chin, digging your nails into the stubbly skin. “Fucking look, Jesse. Look at yourself.” You forced his chin up so he could look in the mirror you two kept placed opposite of the bed, so he could see himself in full glory, getting fucked like the bitch he was. 

You simply continued your tirade, making eye contact with McCree through the mirror as you peeked out from behind his shoulder. Your arm returned to its previous position, pulling in closer to his neck than before, giving him the choice to either still himself or hitting your arm with every bounce, effectively choking himself. You knew he didn’t want to sit still.

He looked hypnotized as he met your piercing gaze through the mirror, mouth slack and dripping with drool. 

“Oh, just fucking imagine, McCree. If you didn’t have such a sad fucking excuse for a dick, you could make me feel like this.” You could see his reflection twitch at your words. “Makes me wonder why I don’t just get fucked by someone else who could actually make me feel something.”

You almost hesitated with your next line, but between the rest of the night’s plans and your discussions with Jesse beforehand, you decided you could go through with it, even though you knew it would be a legitimate blow to the man’s ego. 

“ _I bet_ ,” you whispered in his ear as you drew your arm in tighter against his neck, “ _I bet someone like Commander Reyes would be a knockout job of a fuck. I’d put money on him having the biggest fucking dick on base._ ” 

The combination of your teasing dirty talk and your quick pace made him drop his head while he tried to catch his breath. 

You looked up while his attention was elsewhere and scanned the hall, smirking when you found what you wanted. 

Commander Reyes himself was leaned up against the doorway in the hall, wearing a completely unreadable glance. You gave him a quick nod to acknowledge his presence and participation in the scene. 

Jesse was still blissed out beyond comprehension, so you decided to turn it up a notch. Your left hand moved from his hip to his tiny dick, rubbing out what you could while your sharp nails returned to his chin, yanking it up. 

“Open your eyes, Jess. We have company. I’d ask you to show off, but I know you don’t have much to show in the first place.”

Reyes had occupied a traditional military stance with his hands clasped in front of him while he assessed your and Jesse’s actions. 

“Come on Jesse, bet he just wants to watch you get fucked like the little bitch you are.” 

With one final rough thrust and pull to his dick, he froze with a strangled moan as he made eye contact with the hardened Blackwatch Commander. When Jesse came, it was just a small pathetic dribble, even with all of the buildup he had.

You bit into Jesse’s neck. “How fucking embarrassing,” you chided as you wiped the small amount of cum on his chest and cackled while you winked at Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel joins in on the fun while Jesse takes a breather. Poor Jesse.

After Jesse’s poor excuse of an orgasm, you pulled out of him and shooed him to the chair you’d placed in the corner of the room and angled to face the end of the bed. To finish painting the picture you wanted to show Commander Reyes, you retrieved two of his ties and secured each ankle to the chair’s legs. Jesse was still bound behind his wrists and now spread open in front of you. Perfect.

With a light kiss to his knee, you rose to your feet and left Jesse to take what you had planned next. His serape was still fastened to your shoulders, and it made you look almost sinister as you strode across the room.

Discarding your dildo and harness on the bed, you sauntered over to Gabriel, ready to get on with the night. While you always thought Gabe was handsome and extremely fit, the idea to bring him, specifically, could only be credited to Jesse. The two men were close to each other, and they’d seen the best and worst of each other, along with every possible in between there could be. Jesse trusted Gabriel with his life, so he couldn’t think of any other man he’d want to bring into the delicate situation. 

You were still anxious, since this would be the first time you’d slept with someone else since you and Jesse had gotten together. But if it was his blessing, who were you to turn it down?

Out of earshot of Jesse, you stood on your tiptoes to whisper in Gabe’s ear. “Thanks again for doing this; it means a lot to Jesse. Remember, if it gets to be too much or you want out, you let me know immediately and there are no hard feelings – I promise. Okay?”

You could tell he was still processing, because his body and stance were stiff. 

You giggled and wrapped your arms behind his neck, “you know you can touch me, right?” 

It was almost like that question was the final trigger to get him going. His hands were instantly on your hips and your mouth traveled to his neck, dragging your lips along while your hands moved to his belt buckle. 

With one more thought, you paused and looked up at Gabriel with a mischievous glint in your eyes. 

“Oh, and Gabe? Don’t forget to really go for it. I can handle rough.”

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips and his eyes darkened instantly. Well, _that_ was flattering.

You returned to your mission of getting rid of those goddamn complicated pants of his. It felt like an eternity before you got him free, but, fuck, was it worth it. The bastard had even gone commando tonight. 

When you said you would bet money Reyes had the biggest dick on base, it was entirely to taunt Jesse. But now that it was right in front of you, you were floored. You should have actually made a rich bet with someone about it, because there was no universe you’d lose in. Did Jesse know this when he suggested Gabe be your third? 

Smirking, you fell to your knees in front of Gabriel and wrapped a hand around his dick before dragging your tongue over the tip, testing the waters. Gabe seemed to get the idea and ran his fingers through your hair in encouragement. You pulled back and generously licked your lips before circling your mouth around his cockhead and sucking lightly. He tightened his grip in your hair, trying to ease you further down his length. 

You took the cue and started to bob up and down on his cock with more speed. When Reyes started to pull on your hair more forcibly, you looked up to hold and maintain eye contact with him while fluttering your lashes every time your mouth was dragged further down his length. Since he had control of your mouth, you decided to take him by surprise and grab his balls to massage them. He let out a loud groan, pushing you even farther down his cock, gagging you. You didn’t want him to get carried away and finish too soon, so you backed off and sat on your knees, settling for jacking him off for a few seconds to let you catch your breath.

When you returned to his dick, you teased him with small kitten licks to the head to see if you could get a rise out of him. 

It seemed to work, because Gabriel had tightened his grip on your hair again, daring you to tease him again. You winked at him before pushing your limits and taking as much of him in your mouth as you possibly could, using your hands on what you still couldn’t fit. Gabe used the moment to take full control and start thrusting into your mouth to match the rhythm of your hands, not caring if he was going to end up gagging you again. He was wildly chasing his release without a care in the world, and you liked there it was going. To give him more room, you dropped your hands to pay some attention to your neglected body. Jesse hadn’t even made you climax that long ago, but you were so riled up it felt like it had been a lifetime. By now, you were so wet that you were dripping onto the floor below you, and the crash of relief you felt when you started to play with your clit could blow anyone away. 

You had a hell of a time being the dominating one for Jesse, but being roughed up would always hold a special place in your heart. Nothing brought you to the edge faster than being used. 

Seeing you playing with yourself brought Gabriel even closer to coming – there was something about getting sucked off by his subordinate’s girlfriend and her getting off on that set a fire that burned strongly within him. You had told him to be as rough as he wished, and when you negotiated the scene you showed him your signs of tapping out, so he decided to take it as far as he could before you made him stop. 

Both of his hands were wound tightly in your hair now, holding you in place like you were some kind of toy as he continued to thrust into your mouth and slip into your throat. Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes, but you took it like a champ and maintained eye contact with every ounce of your willpower. 

Gabriel tried to warn you that he was close, but you held eye contact and showed no signs of trying to retreat before his release, so with one last strong thrust that you were sure knocked the wind out of you, he buried himself to the hilt inside your mouth and came down your throat. Some of his cum slipped from your lips and ran in lines down your chin, and Gabe didn’t dare try and wipe it away. He pulled out slowly in an attempt to not hurt you any further and add to the number of tears that were now finding their way down your cheeks, mixing with one of the stray lines of cum and dripping to the floor. 

He immediately opened his mouth to apologize and offer to clean you up, but your tongue returned to his cock to clean the coat of cum it was covered in. Your eyes met his and you mouthed a silent “thank you” to ease his nerves and assure him that he did not break you this soon. 

A true gentleman, Gabe offered you a hand to help you to your feet. He then leaned down to whisper to you, suggesting you get onto the bed on all fours, ass up, facing Jesse. A gentleman _and_ a genius.

You winked at Jesse in the corner. The mixture of torture and pleasure was clear on his face, making the moment all the more sweet. 

You made a show of laying on the bed and preparing yourself for Gabriel – you refused to remove Jesse’s serape, since you knew it would drive him wild to see you wearing a piece of his work uniform while getting ravaged by his boss. You flipped lower end of the serape over your side to give Gabe full access to do what he wished while not masking a single detail from Jesse, and then lifted your ass in the air while you pressed the side of your face into the bedding. 

When Gabe moved himself into position behind you, you raised your head to ask if you needed to lift your knees to help him with removing your panties, but before you had the chance, you heard a loud rip and a rush of air against your now-exposed core, making you gasp loudly. 

You froze in place in shock, but in a dominant streak, Gabriel placed a firm hand on your upper back and shoved you back in place. 

Before you could react or protest, his hands were gripping your hips and the head of his dick was brushing against your soaked folds. The rumors about the stamina of super soldiers didn’t lie in the least. 

“You probably don’t even need me to warm you up, do you? You enjoy being fucked in the face that much? Sloppy bitch.” Reyes sure fell into his role quickly, and you were letting out the moans to prove it. He slapped your ass with force, making you jolt and squeak in his grip. 

Even with no preparation, Gabe slipped into your pussy embarrassingly easily, which pulled a loud moan from your throat.

You decided to acknowledge Jesse’s presence and brag about Gabe’s dick. 

“Jess, oh, fuck, he’s so fucking big, Jesse.” With that, Gabe actually _snarled_ and made it his mission to kick things up a notch.

He gave you no mercy whatsoever and set the pace as he pleased, giving you no time to adjust, and instead forcing his entire length in as he began with a brutal speed. In seconds you were reduced to a moaning, babbling mess unable to form even a single coherent word. 

You wanted to goad Jesse more about Reyes, but every time you tried to speak you were rewarded with a strong spank that only resulted in a gasp or shriek. 

He took you by surprise, though, and picked up where you couldn’t continue. 

“Look at you taking my dick, just like some whore. This the biggest thing you’ve ever fucked?” You could only respond in a strangled groan. “Like getting fucked by a real man who can actually make you fucking feel something?”

You were so overloaded, all you could do was bury your face in the bed and hold on for all that was holy as Gabe fucked you within an inch of your life. 

Clearly he had different plans now that he was on a roll. 

He grabbed your forearms roughly and held them together against your back before he reached forward to knot his other fist in your hair and yank your head back so you were facing Jesse. You didn’t even realize you had tears trying to roll down your face again until the cool air of the room hit them. Jesse’s eyes looked almost glazed over, but you were so close and you desperately wanted him to share this moment with you. 

“J-Jess, Jesse, baby, look at me. Please look at me, Jesse. Stay with me, baby.” 

You felt like you were going to unravel at your seams the second Jesse met your eyes. 

You were so close, and getting closer, and closer, and clo-

Gabe halted his movements when he felt you begin to tighten almost painfully around him, pushing you back down face-first into the bed and roughly pulling out of you. 

Before you could lift yourself up to ask what in the _goddamn hell_ he thought he was doing, you could feel his massive form blanketing over you as he leaned in to tell you something he clearly didn’t want Jesse to be clued in to. 

Gabriel... wanted you to put the harness back on and fuck Jesse. 

While Gabe fucked you.

After he lifted his body off of yours, he gently pulled you up to sit back on your feet so you could stand and fetch Jesse. 

It was a miracle you managed to not fall during your five-foot trip to Jesse, which was much easier said than done. You managed to undo the ties around Jesse’s ankles, giving them a quick rub to make sure the cloth didn’t chafe too much with the way he was squirming. 

Gabriel gave you a hand to help you stand up, and, ever the gentleman, even undid Jesse’s wrists for you. 

You rested your hand against Jesse’s jawline before giving him a chaste kiss, a grounding moment to make sure both of you were okay in the heat of the moment. “Jess,” you looked up in his warm, albeit wild, eyes, “come here, baby. Lie down on your back and I’ll take care of you.” 

You were still wound up and eager to get on with it, hurrying to retrieve the harness, dildo still attached, from the bedside table. You did not waste a single second in putting it back on and settling between Jesse’s legs on the bed.

In the moment, you lost track of Gabe, but were reassured when you felt his large, warm hand on your shoulder. 

In an effort to calm you down, he rubbed small, soft circles along your shoulders and back while you prepped Jesse for another round. In no time, you were entering Jesse again. And, fuck, the man was _loud_ this time around after being worked up from watching you get destroyed by Gabe. 

Once you were fully seated inside Jesse’s tight ass, you felt Gabriel behind you, spreading you open and smearing your wetness over your pussy and… apparently he had a plan for _your_ ass, too. He chuckled at your shiver. 

“Hold still for me.” His firm voice did absolutely jack shit to calm you down. 

Gabe teased you, sliding into you at a painfully slow pace. You were getting impatient, so you pushed your hips back to meet him, but you were stopped as soon as you started by his sheer strength. 

“I said. Hold. Still.” He gave a sharp thrust, filling you in one stroke, pushing you farther into Jesse, making him squeal underneath you. “Don’t think I don’t know how you two want to play. Fucking hooligans both on the field and in bed.” 

In what felt like déjà vu, Reyes set a punishing pace that left you and Jesse at his mercy. You were quickly losing your grip on reality, being bounced between two extremely handsome and fit men. 

You thought you were going to combust when you felt Gabe slip his thumb in your asshole. You gasped and lost your balance, falling down onto Jesse’s chest. And if that wasn’t enough, he removed his hand from where he was steadying himself on your hip and placed it in the middle of your back, pushing you down as he fucked you with an unrelenting speed. 

Jesse was getting close, you could tell, his grip on you tightening and the beautiful sounds he was making climbing higher in pitch with each thrust that was sent through you. Gabriel wasn’t too far behind, pushing down on you harder and spearing you on his cock with harder and harder thrusts. 

Jesse came first with a yelp and shot another small spurt of cum between the two of you. You slid against him in the puddle, smearing it between you as Gabe continued hammering into you, not letting up. It was almost humiliating for even you, being rubbed into the smear of your boyfriend’s cum by another man who was fucking you from behind. Gabriel came next, with a final painful thrust against your cervix. You could feel an inhuman gush of cum deep inside of you as he held himself in place, sending you into the throes of your own orgasm, causing you to dig your nails into Jesse’s side and cry out while you had no choice but to ride out what was easily the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced in your life. 

After what felt like an eternity, the three of you pulled apart from each other. You rose first, your responsibility to take care of Jesse overriding your need for rest. You left the room to seek out a glass of water from the kitchenette for Jesse, and located clean clothes while he was drinking. In your search for a washcloth to help him (and, well, yourself) clean up, you found Gabe in the bathroom, fully dressed, splashing cold water on his face. 

“Hey, you should stay for a few minutes. Cool down with us.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want to intrude, I can go right n-”

“Nope.” You cut him off. “Aftercare is non-negotiable, Reyes. Do you want water? A coffee? Tea?”

He hesitated, which prompted you to speak again. “I know you’re probably not used to this intense of a… situation, but it’s really best everyone has time to decompress. I know you’re not romantically involved with us or anything, but you did participate in the scene and I know Jesse needs comfort right now. Stay?”

His eyes softened when you asked, and he nodded. 

You motioned for him to follow you as you returned to the bedroom, where Jesse was already curled up on the bed, looking like he was going to succumb to sleep at any moment. 

“Hey, Jess, come on. Let me clean you up.”

You were answered with a groan.

“Jess.”

He rolled onto his back and let you clean him up so he could put clothes on. 

You gave yourself a quick pass with the rag after Jesse and changed into one of his larger t-shirts. You then gave Gabe a quick nod, encouraging him to join the two of you while you sat in silence against the pillows holding each other.

He still looked like he felt out of place, so you picked up his hand and draped his arm around you. 

In a matter of minutes, the three of you were sound asleep against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bother me on [Tumblr](https://adrnired.tumblr.com/) or throw some ideas my way ... pitch anything feat. bullying McCree…… Or if you want the forbidden ~~Tiny Dick Reyes alternative chapter~~

**Author's Note:**

> keep on the lookout for part 2 ;) poor lil mccree doesn’t even know what’s coming his way


End file.
